


Showing love

by cinnamxrxll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxrxll/pseuds/cinnamxrxll
Summary: Akaashi Keiji had different ways of showing love.Whether it be just a simple hug or a passionate kiss he never liked proving his love through words. It was hard for him.The word clumped in his throat and seemed to be blocked from coming out by his own brain.On the other hand, Bokuto Koutarou was the complete opposite.Showing his love through words that caught people's attention. As if telling the world how much he loved him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Showing love

Akaashi Keiji had different ways of showing love. 

Whether it be just a simple hug or a passionate kiss he never liked proving his love through words. It was hard for him.The word clumped in his throat and seemed to be blocked from coming out by his own brain. 

On the other hand, Bokuto Koutarou was the complete opposite.  
Showing his love through words that caught people's attention. As if telling the world how much he loved him.

With one's quiet and reserved personality and the others outgoing and loud personality, they seemed like soulmates to the outside world.

“Hey Keiji” Bokuto questioned looking at the sky off of the roof of his car.

“Yes?” The shorter hummed in response. Noticeably more anxious than normal. 

“Do you think that we’ll get married, be together forever?” The dual haired man asked, putting the others hand in his. 

“Of course Koutarou.” Akaashi said reassuringly and put his lips on his lovers. 

The kiss was sweet and passionate. Though what Bokuto didn’t notice was the knife Akaashi had until he felt it in his stomach.

Betrayal. That was the look on Bokuto's corpse. Pure betrayal by the one he loved most. Though Akaashi didn’t care one bit. Chuckling as he pressed his lips onto Bokuto’s cold lips.

“We’re going to be together forever Koutarou……”

Akaashi Keiji had different ways of showing love. 

And by no means were they sane.

**Author's Note:**

> my wiritng is still kinda sucky but i hope u enjoyed it ahahahah


End file.
